Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/KR updates list
KR updates list This article lists the updates in Korea since the release of the Transcended Dracos, in order to enable the reader to prepare for the following releases, and to find more easily the release of detail points, such as an important real money pack or an improvement of the shop. Note that most QoL improvements and events may happen on different dates, and are not always written. The links toward the original wiki patch notes (where you can even find a link toward the original patch notes) can be found under each mentioned update. Google Doc Sheet version up to 5.2: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EoaNxYZYCNCBAf5abwljgyL7FNZaBO1NwIlfUX2pxaM/edit 24/Jan/17: First wave of the Transcended Awakeneds : Transcended Turq and Transcended Mercedes link 02/Feb/17 : chapter 4 myth mode + maximum level 120 link 09/Feb/17 : 3rd anniversary of the KR version + Revenge of Belphegor changes (5 waves each round, more powerful) link 16/Feb/17 : 2nd wave of the Transcended Awakeneds : Transcended Lucienne and Transcended Windlune link 23/Feb/17 : Chapter 4 U Raid : Fallen Ragnarok link 02/Mar/17 : Formations buffs link 09/Mar/17 : 3rd wave of the Transcended Awakeneds : Transcended Belle Snow and Transcended King Gram link 16/Mar/17 : Increase of the maximum number of allies in storage : 150 link 23/Mar/17 : Last wave of the Transcended Awakeneds : Transcended Tiel link 3/Mar/17 : Nothing particular link 11/Apr/17 : Chapter 5 first part + maximum level 123 + MC Incanter + transcended Main Character + MC enhancement + Cost reduction of the creation and enhancement of keys and transcended + New character select screen and new inn + Retention + transcended rebalance + First wave of the Transcended Titans : Transcended Atlas and Transcended Tethys + Daily Dungeon + Rune Engraving + Gear inheritance / Equipment Succession + new Jewelry + Honor Gorge changes + Allies mastering removed + Allies power displayed + Expedition of the Unknown removed link 05/May/17 : 2nd wave of Transcended Titans : Transcended Helios and Transcended Prometheus 08/May/17 : 2 new Retention Effects + new coin shop U grade Accessories + coin shop Jewelry price reduction link 23/May/17 : Triple Skill Cards in shop + Damage adjustment in PvP modes link 30/May/17 : 3rd wave of Transcended Titans : Transcended Metis & Transcended Hyperion link 08/Jun/17 : Incanter rebalance buffs + Prometheus & Hyperion Retention Effects + Integrated ranking system + Transcended Awakeneds included in attendance reward + auto retry for Daily Dungeon + more daily rubies for Cash Pets link 15/Jun/17 : School Rock Costumes for Character/MC + Transcended Calydon Event link 29/Jun/17 : Transcended Llywelyn & Transcended Tethys rebalance buffs link 04/Jul/17 : 4th wave of Transcended Titans : Transcended Leah & Transcended Chronos + new Retention Effects including them + buff to Enhance failure bonus + S ally consumption for Thunder Fury Pet + New Player Guild System link 11/Jul/17 : Nothing in particular 18/Jul/17 : Arch Patch : New area and level cap increase lvl 126 + ARCH enhancement status implemented + Arch Buster + Erebos World Boss + Transcended Equipment + Burning Gauge Farming & removal of buff times + Orc's Fort + Scrolls of Darkness + Ally Storage increased to 180 + new Ally folios + new Honor Gorge categories + Guild Content reservation + free 5 Ultimate Transcended Dracos link 27/Jul/17 : 5-2 Raid Bellos + New Retention Effects + Transcended Awakeneds accessoir added + Boss content reward changes link 03/Aug/17 : 5th wave of Transcended Titans : Transcended Dione & Transcended Perses + chapter 4 difficulty merge + Calydon Dungeon points stack to 5000 link 10/Aug/17 : Challenger Dungeon & Challenger Levels + Material Bag inventory extension + Darkness Scrolls onto 100% chance & Locking Option for them + Tag Match changes & reward buffs + Gear Link Extension + Auto Retry for Calydon Dungeon + Ultimate Deity purchase for rubies link 17/Aug/17 : Transcended Atlas, Greysoul and Ravengale rebalance buffs + Guild Siege Battle reward buffs + Bellos difficulty reduction + Lvl 120 Helper Gear link 24/Aug/17 :Last/6th Transcedned Titan wave: Transcended Selene & Transcended Crius (Krios/Kreios) + Deadly Fire Pet Skill Cards selection link 31/Aug/17 : Tower of Validation Floor 70 + Varman Family HP bars + Darkness Scrolls from regualr Scrolls + New Retention Effects + Challenger Dungeon XP gain link 07/Sept/17 : Challenger Dungeon new stages from area 2 + Adventure Chapter 1 to 5 difficulty adjustments + Key removal compensation link 07/Sept/17 : SECOND IMPACT Pre-Reg link 21/Sept/17 : 7 Taeryang/Suns & their Retention Effects + Overlords System (Main Charatcers and Allies) + R Grade + Beat Up System (For World Bosses and Units) + Soul System + Pub Battles + 5-3 Area and Level 129 + Guild Siege Battle time changes + ARCH Buster stat buffs + Transcended and Taeryang Achievement Accessories link 28/Sept/17 : Overlord Ion Rebalance buffs + 129 Raid "Megapenthes" + Dragon's Charm free Accessory + Transcended Equipment, ARCH Buster and Rune maxium levels increased to 55 link